


Nurturing Alpha

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody expects an Alpha to be a nurturing parent. Everyone thinks an Omega is meant to babysit the children.</p><p>That's not how it works with Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurturing Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, anon! I pushed this up the list to try and give you some fluffiness to ease your rough day <3 I already had a similar prompt and added this together. I tried. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/132697800072/idk-if-youre-still-taking-a-prompt-but-ive)).

Derek tried to handle Claudia, but she was being too much. It’s always Stiles who handled Claudia’s antics. Derek had less patience and even less techniques and methods to soothe Claudia’s restlessness.

Derek could see the irritation and annoyance of the Alpha and her pack sitting across the table from him. He allowed Claudia to sit next to him during the meeting, allowing her to draw with her various crayons, vetoing markers since her incident that month of drawing on every surface she could reach.

Derek was in the middle of presenting when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to come eye to eye with wide brown eyes—eyes that mirrored the ones that he fell head over heels for almost a decade ago.

Claudia smiled up at her father, waving a piece of paper at him. “I drew you a picture, daddy,” she stated in joy.

“Not now, Claudia,” Derek quickly stated, giving her a small push towards where she was stationed by his seat.

“But daddy, you didn’t look,” Claudia protested, fighting to come back to her father.

“We can reschedule, Hale,” the Alpha commented, a smug tone evident in her voice.

Derek could tell by looking at Alpha Henderson that she left most of the familial duties to her mate. She was the type of Alpha who deemed Alpha status as being above trivial things such as caring for children–an Alpha protected, not nurtured. Nurturing was left towards the Betas and Omegas of the pack.

“No,” Derek stated.

“But daddy—”

“Claudia,” Derek snapped without realizing it, the stress and pressure of the entire week finally hitting a breaking point. He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, misunderstanding what was happening.

Claudia looked down, her entire body trembling as she held in her sobs. Her hands tightened into little fists as she crumpled her drawing. She moved to begrudgingly walk over to the door.

Derek heavily sighed, getting ahead of her and opening the door to speak with Erica. Erica gave him a look that told him he was in for an ear-full when his meeting let out, as Claudia climbed up into her lap.

Derek finished his meeting in record time, immensely grateful that it was over with Alpha Henderson giving him a curt reply that they would consider it. He knew she was going to, slightly annoyed that she was trying to play it as a power struggle.

“Not now, Erica,” Derek stated as he went to open the door to his office where he assumed Claudia was.

“I’m sorry,  _Alpha_  Hale,” Erica stubbornly started as she blocked Derek from entering his office, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re going to hear it, or else I’ll tell  _Stiles_  that you just made your daughter cry herself to sleep.”

“She did?” Derek asked in concern, feeling guilty the minute he felt even slightly embarrassed by Claudia’s ramblings in front of Alpha Henderson and her pack.

“And then she proceeded to rip this apart,” Erica held up a crumpled piece of paper that was taped together.

Derek frowned as he took the paper from her, noticing that it was a drawing of him, Stiles, and Claudia. Their house was behind them. The stick figure that was meant to be Derek was scribbled over to have angry eyebrows and a scowling disposition. He sighed, moving to go into the office.

“Your husband said he’ll be here in a few,” Erica stated before going back to her desk.

Derek closed the door behind him, walking towards the desk to deposit the drawing there before he turned his attention towards the couch.

Claudia was curled up, soundly sleeping with the scarf Derek was wearing this morning wrapped around her. She was making small noises of protest as she slept, moving in her sleep.

Derek moved to place a hand on Claudia’s side, gently moving his thumb back and forth in a comforting manner. He watched as she settled once more, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. He was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him in close, away from the couch.

“Hey,” Stiles’ voice greeted him. He pressed a kiss against the shell of Derek’s ear, smiling when he turned around to face him. “I see the little wolf is sleeping.”

“I take it Erica didn’t tell you,” Derek replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

“What happened, babe?” Stiles asked, a small frown tugging at his lips.

“I snapped at her—made her cry,” Derek confessed.

Stiles looked at Claudia before looking back at Derek. “She’s four, Derek,” he stated. “Of course you made her cry. She cries about everything.”

“I told you I’m a terrible parent,” Derek stated.

“Stop that,” Stiles answered with a laugh. “You are a great father.” He moved his hands to caress Derek’s chest. “You’re a magnificent Alpha,” he placed a kiss just below Derek’s jawline. “A terrific husband,” he placed another kiss, this time just above his Adam’s apple. “And an unbelievable mate.” He placed his last kiss on Derek’s lips, his hands moving to caress Derek’s sides, his fingers hooking in the loopholes of his pants to pull his body against his.

“What’s gotten into you?” Derek asked through their series of kisses, holding Stiles flush against his body.

“You,” Stiles answered.

“Daddy?” Claudia’s voice asked, interrupting her fathers.

Derek released his hold on Stiles, his hands barely caressing Stiles’ hips as he turned his attention towards Claudia.

“Hey, munchkin,” Stiles greeted her with a smile.

Claudia moved to slide off the couch, turning towards Derek first. She suddenly hugged his leg, almost refusing to let go when Derek tried to pick her up. She finally let him pull her up into a hug.

Stiles stifled his laughter, smiling as Claudia pulled at Derek’s cheeks, staring down at his chest.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Claudia explained.

“You don’t have to apologize, sweetheart,” Derek started. “I should never act like that with you.”

“I just wanted to show you my drawing. And then I ruined it,” Claudia frowned.

“Oh, I don’t know, munchkin. This looks pretty accurate,” Stiles stated as he held up the drawing. He smiled when Derek scowled at him. “See?”

Claudia laughed, resting her head on Derek’s shoulder. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too,” Derek stated. “More than anything.”

Stiles smiled, moving to kiss Derek, almost sandwiching Claudia between them. “I hope you got enough love left for another one,” he jokingly whispered. He smirked when Derek arched his eyebrow at him.

Understanding dawned on Derek’s features. “You’re … Since when?”

“I confirmed it at my appointment today,” Stiles explained.

“I thought you were working on the campaign,” Derek stated.

Stiles smiled, shaking his head. “I told a little white lie.”

“You did what, daddy?” Claudia asked in confusion.

“I went to the doctor today. And I found out something exciting. You’re going to be a big sister,” Stiles stated. He laughed when Claudia’s eyes widened in surprised.

Claudia quickly turned to look at Derek, lighting up. “I’m going to have a sister?”

“Or baby brother,” Stiles stated.

“I’m going to be a sister!” Claudia announced, motion to the ground in order for Derek to set her down. “I have to draw a new picture! I have to add baby.”

Derek actually laughed when he sat her down, watching her race over to his desk, clambering up into his seat in order to reach the top of the desk. He turned to Stiles, pulling him in close. He thoroughly kissed Stiles, holding him against his body.

“Someone is happy,” Stiles laughed, reaching hands up to cradle Derek’s cheeks in his open palms.

“So happy,” Derek answered, smiling as he moved in for another kiss.

“Good,” Stiles answered back. They both startled when they heard Claudia tear apart paper.

Claudia was ripping apart the old paper drawing with the tape on it, tossing it into the trash. She started to speedily draw with her crayons across paper. “I have to draw the house, and me and baby,” she announced. “And daddy and papa.”

Derek and Stiles smiled. Stiles moved to settle his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek easily cradled Stiles’ head in his hand, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.

And the next time Alpha Henderson came in, Derek easily handled her and her unfriendly attitude. He terminated his contract with her, knowing she would be unable to find a better deal from another company. He made it clear that her actions towards Alpha-family relations needed to improve if she was to succeed in her endeavors. He never felt as smugly satisfied as he did when walking away from her. That, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how only a few hours of the work day were left between him and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
